


My Dearest, My Doll, My Plaything~!

by purplezizircon



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried my best to write gender neutral, M/M, Torture, also spoilers for one of Liar Liar 2 Pants on Fire's bad ends!!, basically just a retelling of the Akira's Plaything end, but i'm not really good at that stuff, but y'know, could also be an OC instead of the reader if you want I guess, don't read if you don't want the Akira Plaything's bad end spoiled, don't read if you want quality, i wrote this in a day, i'll probably edit it a bit after it's published, idk if i should mark this as major character death as their actual death wasn't really described..., just an ordinary student, or Tanaka, or a canon character, practice story, reader also dies eventually, so if i fuck something up that's on me, the reader isn't Yukari, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplezizircon/pseuds/purplezizircon
Summary: You're just an ordinary high school student. You haven't committed any murders throughout your life. You're not involved in Yukari's issues at all. You're just a regular, normal student.Kind of. Unlike 99% of the world, you're not heads over heels for Akira. Because of that, he's taken a liking to you that only grows every day. In an unfortunate turn of events, you happen to stumble across Akira just after he finished killing off Tanaka and Yukari. And he can't have any witnesses, now can he? You're quite unlucky he loves you.





	My Dearest, My Doll, My Plaything~!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~!
> 
> So this is technically not my first AO3 work but I deleted the others so it kind of is?? It's weird to explain. But here I'm mostly just practicing writing by retelling the Akira's Plaything ending in Liar Liar 2 Pants on Fire. Except, way more graphically and the reader isn't Yukari, Tanaka, or Akira (obviously). I tried my very best to write a gender neutral story but I'm not very good at gender neutral stuff so I'm sorry if I fuck it up.
> 
> And for those who might not know:  
> (Y/N) means your name.

You are (Y/N). You're nothing extraordinary; you go to school, go home, do your homework, go to sleep, and repeat. Just like any ordinary student. However, the high school you went to is anything but ordinary. Koshi Tanaka, an acquaintance of yours, has told you the smallest details of a chain of murders committed by a girl named Minamida Yukari and her girlfriend Sonoda Miho. He had mentioned that he was a victim of the two, and the fact he was able to survive honestly shocked you. You were a bit...scared, to say the least, of Yukari after that. But she never really crossed paths with you, much to your luck. Besides, you couldn't bear to imagine what she'd do if she figured out you knew about crimes.

And then, there was Tobitaka Akira. The man who you were pretty sure almost the entire world loved. Nearly every girl you've encountered is heads over heels for him, even those younger and older than him. You, on the other hand, were not interested. He just was too popular; and knowing popularity, probably really snobby. You wanted nothing to do with him and you never would. And you weren't aware, but that only lead to him growing an intense love for you.

One school day, you were walking across the hall. You and your friend typically hung out in room 401 afterschool, but since she also played a sport, she wouldn't be able to arrive for a bit. So, commonly, you waited for her in the room until she appeared. You let out a large exhale. Nothing had really happened today, but something felt off. You couldn't quite place it; everybody else seemed normal as always. There were no clues as to what was wrong. You figured it was nothing and just shrugged it off.

But as you reached room 401, the feeling returned. You hesitated as you reached for the door's handle. You didn't know what this feeling was, what it could be. Nothing was happening. Nothing had happened. Everything was just as it always was. So why did you feel so odd? Perhaps you just didn't get enough sleep last night...did you skip a meal? You did have a test today, maybe the stress was getting to your head.

You shut your eyes in case you'd be greeted with an unpleasant sight. You pushed on the door handle, feeling the cool air of the room flood over you. The room was dead silent, evident by the echo of your footsteps and you walked in. (Y-Y/N-), a raspy voice whispered. Even though you never really talked with her, you immediately recognize it as Yukari's. Your eyelids snapped open and you solidified in fear. That's what was odd. That's what the feeling was originating from. You tried to walk away, you tried to run. Your mind yelled at you, "move!", but your feet seemed to be stuck in place. Yukari's body, growing lifeless, dropped to the floor right next to Tanaka's as she stared at you, wide-eyed. "Ah, (Y/N)!" His voice boomed out. Your mind was screaming, begging, just for you to move, but your frozen legs remained as they were, allowing Akira to waltz up to you.

He seized your shoulders, hands drenched in blood. He acted as if nothing was wrong, completely ignoring Tanaka's and Yukari's corpses. "You did this...?" You managed to stutter out, tears beginning to form in your eyes. Akira's grin grew. "Indeed." His expression suddenly dropped, only making you grow more worried. "But we can't have any witnesses, now, can we?" You shut your eyes tight again. You didn't want to see Akira, you didn't want to see what he was about to do. Finally, your legs didn't feel frozen but his grasp on your was just too strong. A large pang of pain washed over you as you grew quickly tired. Your vision blurred to a pitch black. You didn't know what was happening. You didn't know why it was either. You pray someone stumbles in, that someone helps you in what's probably your final moments.

After a few moments, which felt like an eternity, your eyelids slowly flutter open. You grunt, taking into account where you were. Where were you? Limp, carried by Akira, who was posing you in front a mirror. He was slightly swaying back and forth, almost as if he was dancing to a rhythm in his head. It only now registered, but you felt tired. You felt ever so tired. You didn't know what was going on, you couldn't comprehend it. He noticed you were awake, as his eyes suddenly grew wide and a grin stretched across his face. 

"Ooh! Goodie! You're awake."

You coughed, but it was noticeably rough and you could taste blood running down your throat. Was the inside of your mouth bleeding too? You thought it was...yes, yes it was.

"You know, Y/N, I've always liked you."  
"I know you don't like me. That's what's so fascinating about you."  
"The way you ignore me...the way you deliberately turn away when I'm around."  
"I like people who struggle. I find it beautiful in my own way."

You were so scared. You were so tired. You ached all over. You didn't know what Akira did to you, although maybe it was best not to know. There was blood pooling down from your head. You could feel blood drying all over your arms and hands as well. Akira, on the other hand, looked perfectly clean.

"I don't like people who share affections. I don't like people who happily commit to relationships. That's boring."  
"But people like you...people who resist...people who don't share the same feelings I do."  
"They're so perfect. You're so perfect."

You noticed that your shoes were off as well. But you couldn't think of why. You were tired beyond belief. Naturally, your eyelids began to shut, but Akira stomped on your foot. It caused you to wince in pain, your already-sore toes being bruised by a rough heel. Your eyelids jerked open at the pain, as you inhaled through clenched teeth as a response to the pain.

"Uh-uh! We can't have you falling asleep on me now."

He leaned in close to your ear. You stiffened as you could feel his hot breath on your neck. Your eyes darted toward him as much as they could, full of fear and pain. 

"You know what I'm going to do?"  
"I'm going to pull your fingernails off. Then your toenails. All one by one."  
"And after that, I'll rip your tongue out."  
"But first,"

He picked up a knife from a side table.

"I'm going to remove your eyelids so you have to watch. So you can't look away."

At this point, tears were leaking down your cheeks as he reached up, seizing your face in his grasp. The tip of the blade carved into your eyelid, your head once again filling with pain. You didn't know why you couldn't scream. You tried, but no sound came out except raspy coughing. Blood filled your vision over your eye but you could still see. You watched in horror as Akira lifted up a piece of skin, which you presumed to be your eyelid, and threw it aside. You resisted the urge to puke, not wanting to be drenched in vomit during what might be your final moments.

Your whole body was so distracted by pain that you didn't realize Akira already removed your other eyelid. There you were, just as he said, unable to look away. You shook your head, tears spilling out again, and you pleaded no as he took hold of your hand, positioning the knife at the edge of your thumb's fingernail. The metal tip traced your fingernail, pressing deep enough so that it dug out the nail. You knew that nobody could help you now. No matter how much you resisted, how much you pleaded, how much you prayed, it would all be for nothing. But you tried anyway, holding onto that last slab of hope you had left.

You couldn't tell how long it had been, but you've long since died in Akira's hands. But he didn't care. He knew that you would still resist him in the afterlife, and when he perished, his soul would find yours and torture you even more. He would never leave you alone. Ever since you stumbled across Akira, you've been destined to your own personal hell. It's just a shame you realized that a little too late.

**Author's Note:**

> ok yea I'm probably gonna go in later and heavily edit this but for now this is all I have.
> 
> sorry it's so bad! I don't have much writing experience. i just really wanted to write this. I hope it's at the very least decent and enjoyable...well, as enjoyable as a story where the reader is tortured and killed can be.


End file.
